parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 3.
Here is part three of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript *(as a storm occurs with a grumpy Jeffrey, Joseph arrives at the Southern Pacific Railroad sheds) *Narrator: Joseph was the smallest engine in Danville sheds. But, at least, his new friend, Dave, was there too. *Joseph: Ah, I like being on this railroad, Dave. I can't wait until I pull trains. *Jeffrey: Hmm... *Dave: You'd better learn how to shunt cars and coaches first, Joseph. *Joseph: (pleased with his eye half shut) Well, I'll soon get the hang of shunting, Dave. (sad) But I want to see the world. *Jeffrey: Oh... (a whistle blows as Jona runs into the Southern Pacific sheds and shuts the doors and hides) *Jona: Oh... Faster, faster, faster. Oh. Turn, turn, turn. *Dave: That's Jona. He's a very kind engine, but is in a bit of a worrier... (thunder occurs as Jona hides) ...and does not like the rain. (the rain comes on) Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. (Jona heads into a tunnel, hauling three coaches such as a green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and a red coach, as Dave goes by, hauling a green coach, a blue and white coach, and two red coaches) He rushed into a tunnel, squeaked through his funnel, and never came out again. (laughs) His driver and fireman argued with him, but he wouldn't budge. The rain will spoil my lovely black paint and yellow stripes. He said. (the passengers come out and argue with Jona) The passengers got off and argued with him too, but he wouldn't move, even after the rain had stopped. So Miss Bertha told the conductor to get a rope and... (the conductor gets a rope, and when hooking it onto Jona's coupling, the passengers pull) *Miss Bertha: One, two, three, pull! *Dave: Everyone pulled... *Miss Bertha: Come on. Pull harder. Come on, everyone. Keep on moving. *Dave: Except Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: (coughs) My doctor has forbidden to pull. (nothing works) *Dave: When that didn't work, they tried pushing from the other end. *Miss Bertha: One, two, three, push! (the passenger push) Everybody, push! Harder! Come on! Put your backs into it! My doctor has forbidden me to push. (another locomotive comes up and tries to push the train) *Dave: They tried pushing with an engine too. (the locomotive pushes, but puffs, and pushes as hard as it ever could) But nothing worked. In the end, they took up the old rails, built a wall in front of him, and left him there. (Joseph gasps) Miss Bertha let him out eventually and Jeffrey burst his safety valve, and couldn't pull the Express... *Jeffrey: Okay! Storytime is over. Some of us have to get some sleep. *Joseph and Dave: Oh... (the engines are asleep at night) *(the following morning, Joseph goes to the works) *Narrator: The next morning, Miss Bertha sent Joseph to the Steamworks to be repainted and renamed, in the colors and the name that he liked to see on the Southern Pacific Railroad. (Joseph goes to the Steamworks to be repainted, renamed, get a new rope cord, and a new whistle. After being repainted, renamed, and fitted with a new rope cord and whistle, Joseph comes out and shows Dave his new paint, new rope cord, new whistle, new number, and a new name) *Chug: Hey, Dave. Look! I've got a new number, new paint, new rope cord, new whistle, and a new name. And I'm Chug. *Dave: Nice rope cord, paint, number, whistle, and name. Your name is now Chug. *Chug: Thanks! That means I'm the best. *Jeffrey: The other engine had two wheels on his tender. (Greg laughs) *Chug: What engine are you talking about? I have four wheels on my tender. *Dave: An old engine has two wheels on his tender. But you and I each four wheels on our tender. You'll see someone you'll know. (couples up to six freight cars, like Nelson, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a flatcar, and a caboose, and pulls them away) Engines with two tenders that used to look after one of the branchlines, but no longer work there now. I think one of them must be riding on a siding. *Jeffrey: Enough talking and bring me my coaches! (he and Greg leave) *Dave: Well, you go and do it, Chug. I have a train to pull today. *Chug: Well, you said we were going to be working together. *Dave: We are. Just not all the time. *Jeffrey: Hello? My coaches! (Greg leaves before Chug goes to work) Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts